mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
6562
6562 Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) Nuzzle & Sizzle Sings "Dog Gone Shame" (EKA: 3594) 8 Bats (EKA: 3195) Body parts song sung in Spanish (EKA: 3195) [[Sesame Street News Flash |'Sesame Street News Flash' ]]- In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog (EKA: 3147) Slot Machine Legs: Man At The Bus Stop (EKA: 3553) The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs (EKA: 3195) Reach Your Hand Up High (EKA: 3147) An N-terview with an N (EKA: 3148) The Elves & The Reindeer sings "Hip Hop Noel" with lots of toys (EKA: 3458) E Is For Elephant & Elk (EKA: 3314) An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others (EKA: 3553) Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming (EKA: 3147) Ernie plays Old King Cole and calls for his pipe and bowl. When he calls for his fiddlers three, they each appear one at a time allowing Ernie to practice his addition What's Missing: Guitar (EKA: 3194) Shadow Figures: Laughing Man (EKA: 3194) Animal Department Store Elevator: 1 - 10 (EKA: 3118) E/e (Jazzy Trumpet) (EKA: 3314) Empty/Full (Playground) (EKA: 3152) Counting 8 Figures (EKA: 3146) The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" (EKA: 4054) Speech Baloon: N - Nail (EKA: 3148) Gina & Ruby Monster sings "Me, Everything I Am Is Me" (EKA: 3594) A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig (EKA: 3195) E for Enter & E for Exit (EKA: 3314) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "I'd Rather Be Surfin" (EKA: 3513) Is No One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (EKA: 3118) Mad Painter: 8 (EKA: 3195) Sesame Street Pageant: Prairie Dawn presents a pageant about feelings. Bert dresses as Cupid to represent love -- but his lines don't ring true. Instead, he sings his own song about love. He sings that to him, love means pigeons, oatmeal -- and Ernie. Leaves Form The Letter N (EKA: 3148) The King Of 8 Milo Counting: 8 (EKA: 3146) "Captain Spacey" counts 8 planets until the 25-cent rocket machine runs out of juice (EKA: 3195) Barney, Tosha, Min, Derek & Shawn sings "Jungle Adventure" Sand Letters: E/e (EKA: 3594) Rosita, with the help of Prairie, shows what her brazos (arms) can do Penny Candy Man (EKA: 3146) Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds. Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) 8 Cows (Swedish) (EKA: 3146) Rugby Tiger sings about how he's feeling "Plush" (EKA: 3457) E For Erase (EKA: 3509) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2005 Episodes